


It's Just Not Working

by theresnoreason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, During Canon, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: WELL NO SHIT, WE MIGHT BE YOUNG FOR IT<br/>TA: no really<br/>CG: BUT YOU REALLY WENT INTO THIS EXPECTING IT TO END?<br/>CG: IS THAT WHAT I’M HEARING?<br/>TA: ii don’t know!<br/>TA: maybe ii diid why does iit even matter</p><p>You’re name is Karkat Vantas and your kismesis just broke up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Not Working

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
CG: YOU DON’T JUST *DO* THAT!  
TA: dude come on we both know iit2 not workiing  
CG: MAYBE IF YOU, I DON’T KNOW  
CG: ACTUALLY *TRIED* MAKING IT WORK  
TA: oh come on you unrepentant a22hole  
TA: we’re two 2tupiid wiigler2  
TA: you really thought we could get whatever the 2hiit were calling a kii2me2iitude riight  
CG: WELL NO SHIT, WE MIGHT BE YOUNG FOR IT  
TA: no really  
CG: BUT YOU REALLY WENT INTO THIS EXPECTING IT TO END?  
CG: IS THAT WHAT I’M HEARING?  
TA: ii don’t know!  
TA: maybe ii diid why does iit even matter  
TA: ii want two break up now  
TA: 2o maybe you and your iintolerable nubby a22 can just fuckiing DEAL WIITH IIT  
CG: HOW THE HELL DO I STOP EXPECTING THIS CRAP FROM YOU?  
CG: I MEAN THE BLATANT FRUSTRATING AS HELL CALIGINOUS FLIRTING WAS ONE THING  
CG: BUT NO, I’M NOT GOING TO “DEAL WITH” THIS SHIT.  
TA: well that2 TWO FUCKIING BAD KK  
TA: look iim 2orry and whatever  
TA: but iit2 ju2t NOT WORKIING  
CG: WILL YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT I DID?  
CG: WHY ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN JUST MESSAGING ME OUT OF NOWHERE.  
CG: TELLING ME “WE’RE BREAKING UP NOW”  
TA: je2u2 2hiit kk  
TA: you diidnt do anything  
TA: iits just not workiing  
TA: that2 iit  
TA: you diidnt DO anything  
CG: SO THAT’S IT.  
TA: yup  
CG: GREAT.

\---twinArmageddons [TA] is now offline---

CG: WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS AND STUFF THOUGH, RIGHT?  
CG: GOD *FUCKING* DAMMIT, SOLLUX.

You’re name is Karkat Vantas and your kismesis just broke up with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in mind for a while now. It might be slow going, but I do have it fully outlined somewhere.


End file.
